


The Difference (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, pinning!keith, slight klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “The Difference” by Tyler Rich(Written 3-28-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 3





	The Difference (Klance)

The dreaded line between friends and more than friends. It's not normally so dismal....only when you start mixing the differences between them. 

You can't mix them together. It's just cruel to all involved. 

To me there's a difference between them but to be honest it sure as hell doesn't seem to be like that for you. You constantly flirt then turn around and call me "bro" or "dude". The lingering gazes always end in devious smiles. It never goes far enough.

There's huge difference between looking at me with amusement and you looking at me with adoration.

I'm so tired of mixing the differences together. I want nothing more than to look you in the eyes and show you the difference. 

I wanna differentiate between the two. Show you the different between "love ya dude" and "I love you". I wanna be the difference.


End file.
